A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of ammunition containers and more particularly an ammunition container capable of stowing and supplying ammunition rounds of three or more different calibers. The invention also relates to a cover for an ammunition container which facilitates feed of different caliber rounds.
B. Description of Related Art
Weapon mounts have been developed which are capable of fitting different types of guns in order to fire a variety of different types of rounds, such as .50 cal. bullets, 40 mm grenades, and 5.56 and 7.62 machine gun rounds. Some of these weapon mounts are remotely operated, and some, but not necessarily all, of such remotely operated weapon mounts are stabilized. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,769,347 and 5,949,015, the content of which his incorporated by reference herein. These weapon mounts typically utilize an ammunition storage container to stow and protect the rounds for the gun as a well as to allow the rounds to feed smoothly to the gun during operation. Such rounds are in a belt format, with successive rounds placed in the belt and oriented transverse to the length of the belt.
When the gun type is changed over in order to fire a different type of round, the ammunition container must also be changed to accommodate the new caliber ammunition and required ammunition feed system. Prior art of interest includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,164,180; 4,972,758; 4,942,991; 4,610,191; 4,445,419, and 4,009,638.
When the gunner desires to change the type of round and the gun, it is desirable that the gunner be able to re-configure an ammunition container to properly stow the new ammunition quickly, without tools and in a simple a manner as possible, rather than replace the container. This invention meets a need in the art for an ammunition container which can be quickly and simply reconfigured to hold and feed at least three and preferably four (or more) different sizes or calibers of rounds, without tools.
Furthermore, it is desirable that the ammunition container contain a minimum number of rounds, such as at least 200 rounds of .50 cal. ammunition, at least 96 rounds of 40 mm ammunition, and at least 400 rounds of 5.56 mm and 7.62 mm ammunition. It is desirable that the ammunition container accommodate all four types of rounds, and store at least the minimum number of required rounds, with a minimum of reconfiguration. This invention meets these needs as well.